


Stay

by ListeningToAngie



Category: Community College Hero (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningToAngie/pseuds/ListeningToAngie
Summary: Captain looked at him for a long time. Not saying a word. Not showing any emotions. When he wasn't pretending to look cheerful at all time, he transformed into a man too hard to read."You do realize I wasn't asleep the whole time, right?" Captain asked.For a second there, Hedonist was.. embarrassed. No difference from a boy with his hand caught in a cookie jar.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I T R I E D.
> 
> I never.. really wrote something in English before. This was pretty much 'translated' rather than written, really. So uh I'm gonna put a disclaimer right here: LOTS of grammatical errors is expected. It's also Unbeta'd. But, man, I sure tried. Anyone else who ship these guys, do better than me, please. 
> 
> Also, might be OOC, I don't know how to write, like, certain way of 'speech' in English. It's not my first language. So they might sound a bit Off. There are also some headcanons there and there, but hopefully not too much to swallow.
> 
> I don't actually remember what state Captain was in at the end of the game, had to replay at one point. But for the sake of the story, let's just say it's the version where he got beat to shit. But Hedonist is fine for some reasons lmao.

                It was a strange observation, but 'Captain California' was now himself when he was asleep. He never wore a mask, true, only his helmet. But even then lying on the infirmary bed, he was in his uniform. Still, unconsciousness has stripped away every traces of deception from him. No more persona. No longer pretending nor acting. He was so still, unmoving. The ridiculous cheerful smile was gone. No frowns from the pent-up stress. No control over his expressions. Deep in his rest, Captain looked as if he was at peace. His eyelids gently shut, long eyelashes brushed his cheekbones. His lips in straight, natural line, instead of curling into a fake smile as usual.

                Hedonist sat there at his bedsides on too small of a stool, not made for long-period of sitting. (Must've intended for the visitors to not get too attached– so they would've gotten up and get on their duties.) So close to the Captain, He began noticing things he had never seen. Things that, in such a long time they've worked together, he never paid them enough attention. Such as how The Captain's natural hair color seemed to seeped out from the seams. In his eyelashes and at the roots of his hair, where the atrocious bleached-blonde color gave away. He saw colors now, outside of the designed palette designated to Captain California. The red in his cheeks. The warmth of his skin. Flesh, blood, and life. His eyes moved under the closed eyelids. His chest heaved to a steady rhythm of his breathing. His heart beat. Pulsed.

                It wasn't like Hedonist to be stuck in place like this. But, his actions recently haven't exactly been on brand for him either. Ever since the terrorism act at Nebraska's Children Hospital. The Wyvern. And every unfortunate events that led him here. Needless to say, he hadn't been himself. But just like how he stood with his student when their friend was murdered, or protected a college that wasn't even his... Hedonist knew it was the right thing to do. And he did try to do the right thing sometimes. Once in a while. The Old Hedonist might've left them because they didn't laugh at his joke once. The current one might've still done so.

                But he wasn't in his right mind. Once he heard the news about The Diabolical Dozen, he sort of.. panicked. Hedonist knew Captain California well. Well enough to knew that he would never have made it out alive on his own. He stood no chance against three of The Diabolical Dozen's members. It was then that Hedonist realized, he.. cared. He was still teacher of the defense class, after all. His zenith power built his body for protecting and defending. He wanted to protect his students, his college, and his friend. Captain California.

                At least the students deemed us friends. 'Go save your friend' was what Crook said and the majority of the students agreed. They must've overestimated their capability. Or they believed they could've took down The Manipulator on their own. ( Foolish. But to their credit, they did succeed.) But more likely, he must've messed up when he was trying to maintain distance from The Captain. (It would've been terrible if anyone mistook him being 'close' to someone, as a sign that he was 'unavailable'.) Because for reasons unbeknownst to him, they saw that Hedonist cared for his friend a great deal. Or at least, to a degree.

                He would've never forgive himself, if something happened to those he cared about.

                He would've never forgive himself if Captain California died.

                And he would've never forgive himself either, if The Captain woke up to an empty room. Only the lonely blankness of the Savior infirmary's pristine white. Cleaned and devoid of any life, no one in sight around what might've as well been his deathbed. Greeted by the AC's hums, the sole remaining sound that only serve to remind you how alone you were. That everyone liked you but no one love you enough to stay.

                Hedonist knew that feeling, he supposed. But in his case he was usually surrounded by gifts. Bouquets of flowers, well-wishes balloons, gift baskets, and many cards from his admirers.

                "Hedy..?"

                Hedonist startled at the wispy sound. Under normal circumstances, He wouldn't have let himself caught off-guard. He would've held his posture better, too. But Captain California was unconscious for twenty-four hours, if not more. And the field medics predicted that he would've been out cold for a long time.

                And yet, he woke up. Eyelids opened to look at Hedonist with clear confusion, it scrunched up his whole face. Eyebrows knitted together, still disorientated with sleep.

                He wouldn't have shown such expression of vulnerabilities in public. He had an image to maintain. But he was looking at Hedonist, not the rest of the world.

                Hedonist hummed in his throat, looking at Captain California's eyes. Such beautiful shades of green. He never noticed them before.

  
                "You're awake," He said.

                Captain struggled to lifted himself up, bounded by the machinery around him. They made it hard to even stretched his arms. It was no doubt uncomfortable, lying in your uniform on a tough infirmary bed. But Captain California had his reasons.

                "How long was I out?" Captain asked, his tone began to filled with worry

                "A day or so," Hedonist replied. "And before you ask, Speck is safe. Hero halls suffered damage, but no one was gravely injured. Synergy will need to recover after his encounter with Monstrosity X, but he will be fine. As well as everyone. Mega Cat even formally announced a strategic partnership with Speck after what happened."

                Captain California sighed in relief, but he still had his questions. "What about.."

                "We succeed," Hedonist replied on instinct. But it wasn't true now, was it? And it was hard to lie when the Captain was looking at him with such hope. "..in preventing the deaths from reaching into the thousands."

                "Goddamnit!" Captain swore and slammed his fist on the bed.

                He was rambling now, at that point. "The media acknowledged our presence there, and The Smarts–"

                "Is that what you're concerned about, Hedy? Priorities!"

                "I thought you of all people would understand," Hedonist frowned.

                "Oh, I understand." With that, his mask snapped back into place. It was almost impressive to look at. No Kevlar nor spandex, but an open smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. One eye winked with calculated precision, it must've been muscle memory. "No need to fear, Captain California is here! Catching the waves just in time to reach St. Louis! Chill out, guys! Me and my buddy here, Hedy, we will save the day–"

                Too much exaggeration, even for the Captain himself. Hedonist should've ended the conversation right then and there. There was no point arguing. Better to form a basic understanding between us. A common ground. Captain wasn't even that good with this whole 'irony' he was trying to do. Sarcasm looked bad on him.

                But Hedonist was not having it, only thing he could've muttered was, "Stop."

                The Captain California's act stopped. Now there was only him left .

                It was magic, what he did. Wearing his persona like a tailored suit. Even Hedonist's three-thousands-dollars suits weren't so fitting. And this wasn't his Zenith power, that part was radiation. This was.. an aura. Another atmosphere around him that he can create right then and there. Now, without it, his face was completely neutral, yet his eyes were hard to look at. Hedonist never dealt with genuineness well.

                Looking at him as himself, right then, in that moment. Hedonist admitted he saw potentials in the Captain. Not his potentials as a hero. Those were already made clear and proven several times over. No, Hedonist was seeing his potentials as something more.. intimate. For the first time with his friend, Hedonist was thinking of pleasure. They said eyes were windows to the soul, and Captain showed much to admired behind those lush green eyes. His lips, when they weren't stretched into his commercial smile, were tempting. And Hedonist was never the one to turned down a gorgeous, sculpted body.

                A metaphor, of course. No one's physique was 'sculpted' like Hedonist's.

                But it wasn't the right time to propose such a thing. He's already got enough on his plate as it was.

                Running his hands across his lap to smooth the creases in his suit pants, Hedonist stood up.

                "If there's nothing else, excuse me–"

                "Was I really asleep the whole day?" Captain California blurted out.

                "That's what I said," Hedonist replied. Surprised, and a little bit annoyed, by his suddenness. "Should I inform the medics that you may have a concussion as well?"

                The next sentence was a whisper, as if he was afraid to ask. "And you were here? the whole time?"

                Hedonist's lips turned into a sneer. "You're overestimating our relationship by a mile. I have duties to take care of. I have to deal with the media, The Salazars, Dean Tolly, not to mention my followers who worried sick. Even If I wanted to, I wouldn't have had enough time to be sitting by your side all day long."

                (He sat by his side all day long. He would've gotten cramps if he wasn't made out of marbles.)

                Was it his imagination or did the Captain looked.. disappointed? The only thing he said was, "Oh."

                "And I assure you I had no desire to do such a thing. Of course, I took breaks to lunch and restroom like any ordinary person.." Hedonist didn't even know why he needed to clarify that.

                Captain looked at him for a long time. Not saying a word. Not showing any emotions. When he wasn't pretending to look cheerful at all time, he transformed into a man too hard to read.

                "You do realize I wasn't asleep the whole time, right?" Captain asked.

                For a second there, Hedonist was.. embarrassed. No difference from a boy with his hand caught in a cookie jar. But he recovered rather nicely from that. At least in his opinions.

                "Is that so? I couldn't have told. Nil could learn a lot from you, pretending to snore and drool to spy on people. That way he might've been able to report back to Mega Cat," Hedonist laughed dryly.

                (It wasn't a lie. Captain looked so peaceful in his sleep, like an angel. How could Hedonist have known?)

                Captain ignored his remark, "I was in and out for hours. Too nervous to actually sleep, I guess. I wasn't conscious by any means. Too many meds pumped into me. But I remember that I saw you, every times I opened my eyes. You. Sitting here. In this exact same suit."

                "Must've been a pleasant dream, then," Hedonist murmured.

                "Could be," Captain didn't even argue, "But if it was a dream, then you've been spending too much time in my head."

                Hedonist smirked at the in-direct compliment. "I'm flattered! I hope you learned a lesson or two about pleasures of the material body."

                Most of the times that would've earned him a lecture on 'conducts'. He got that from everyone but his admirers, actually. But The Captain was silent. And he had an opening for a clever insult there, too.

                What a missed opportunity, Hedonist thought.

                But then, Captain California spoke.

                There were many things Hedonist's body could take. He was strong and unbreakable, he has absorbed many forces from The Dozen no matter how powerful. And yet, there was no zenith power that could've prepared him for what Captain California said. He wasn't prepared. And he didn't expect it, too.

                "Thank you for saving me," It was short, brief. Then why was it so.. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead."

                Hedonist lowered his eyes, "Do not underestimate yourself, Captain."

                "I'm telling the truth, and you know it. There was no way that I could've protected St. Louis alone. Thousands would've died and I would've been one of them." He insisted, "You wouldn't have come otherwise."

                "Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to help you?" Hedonist sighed.

                Captain laughed, his expression tired, "It's not like you."

                "I haven't been myself lately." Hedonist answered, it was the truth after all.

                And that earned him a chuckle from the captain, "So you do know."

                "If you're so curious; It was a group decision. I wanted to stay in Nebraska with The Specktacular Seven, I mean, the students. But they voted for me to help you. And I have agreed to go if the majority can convince me."

                "Voted," Captain repeated his word, "That's cold, even for you! Leaving my life in the hands of some college kids! Geez!"

                "Your California is showing, Captain," Hedonist gritted his teeth. But that made the Captain laughed even harder, "They voted–"

                "But you came," He stopped Hedonist in his track, "So thank you, really."

                That..

                Hedonist didn't know what to say to that.

                "Do you know what I was thinking? When I was facing Shizukani?"

                He told Hedonist. Perhaps it was a rhetorical question. Or The Captain knew Hedonist had no words left in his dictionary.

                "I thought.. I'm going to die. I'm going to die and I won't even see that bastard coming. All the light would be gone from my helmet's visor. I wouldn't even get to hear my own voice. I will die and no one will know. And when they find my body, people will remember me as a Californian douchebag."

                "We know who you are," Hedonist said, "I know."

                "Do you?" He laughed to himself "Do you, really?"

                If Captain wanted to pressured Hedonist by nitpicking, well, he succeed.

                "I knew that you didn't deserve to die! And I had to help you fight–"

                The rest of the sentence cut short, left hanging midair. When Captain California shorten the distance between us. Fill the empty space with his body when he leaned over to kiss Hedonist. With a gentle caress that Hedonist wasn't accustomed to. This wasn't how he would've kissed someone. He would've sought out pleasure with his tongue and his fingers. With firm touches that tucked and pulled. But Captain California might've as well seen him as glass. With the way his lips slowly pressed into Hedonist's. He'd seen the way Hedonist moved before, like any other Zeniths. Yet the marble smoothness surprised him, along with how Hedonist can reciprocate. So natural for a man who looked like a moving statue. He startled and moaned when the tips of his fingers touched Hedonist's flat, cold skin. Did he not expect it? Did he think Hedonist would be soft?

                Hedonist wasn't 'animated' as his physique may implied. He was alive. And even though his face was cold between the Captain's palms, It was only for a short moment. He was resistant to heat, true, but not this kind of heat. Warmth of arousal rose to surface, tingling in his cheeks, turning his blood into boil. He might've not had any flesh to flush in crimson red, but the marble of his skin was now warm to the touch. And Captain couldn't had enough of touching his skin, his hair, and everywhere his hands can get access to.

                Hedonist found himself liking it. Liking him. Too much than it was healthy. Too much than he allowed himself to feel. How many inappropriate conducts have he found himself muddled with, now? The Students. And now his fellow professor. Hedonist never learned a lesson. Lessons often stop him from seeking his desires.

                And that was what Hedonist intended to do; seeking his desire. Responded to every kisses when pressed onto his lips. His tongue moving in earnest when Captain was brave enough to pried his lips apart. So eager, too, when he took the time to explored. To indulged in every tastes the Captain offered–

                "Ouch!" Captain yelped. He moved away, face twisted in pain. Wait, what? Oh.

                Captain bit him.

                He didn't even realize.

                "..What were you expecting to happen?" Hedonist teased. He couldn't helped it. It was so amusing. Did he forget, in the heat of the moment, that Hedonist was pretty much stone?

                "I was.. it was force of habit." Captain grumbled a reply.

                It was a habit for him to bit his lovers? Interesting. Hedonist wouldn't have took him for a biter.

                After nursing his teeth a bit, making sure that it wasn't knocked loose from the impact alone. Captain turned to him with a sour expression. Whatever sparked that moment was sure to be gone.

                "Christ, was that it? Pleasure of material body?" He pouted.

                Hedonist raised an eyebrow, his hands checking his clothes if anything was out of place. Captain was.. handsy than he expected. And he wanted to make sure that no button was undone, that his tie wasn't crooked.

                "I did warn you about the 'Material' part," Hedonist shrugged.

                "I didn't expect it to be so hard." Captain said.

                Oh, he's done it now, "That's what he said."

                Captain groaned, louder than he bit into marble even. "Can you please not make fun of me?"

                Hedonist laughed, "You can ask anything from me, Dear Captain."

                (He almost meant it. Almost.)

                "Can I?"

                Huh, Hedonist didn't expect him to take up on the offer, "If you're polite."

                "Then stay," was his request. Didn't try to negotiate it into three requests or more, too, "Please."

                His hand was soft when it reached to held Hedonist's. And so much gentler than Hedonist expected.

                'Stay' wasn't a big request. Compared to 'Come help me in St. Louis and leave your students behind', it was nothing. What kind of professor Hedonist would've been to turn down such a small request?

                Hedonist brought the back of Captain's hand to his lips, kissed it so he could've seen the way Captain blushed. The colors in his cheeks were gorgeous. Better than the gold and blue he's usually associated with. Red fitted him.

                "Of course, I'll stay."

                The Smarts can't punish him for 'taking care' of his fellow superhero now, can they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will kick me off my ass to actually try writing in English more :weary:
> 
> latest edit: fixed some typos [that i found]


End file.
